


Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper, and Steven!

by Phonexia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mumswap, No Smut, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phonexia/pseuds/Phonexia
Summary: A mumswap AU and my take on how the series would play out if Steven were raised by Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. The 4 are the crystal gems, defenders of the Earth. Going out on missions and getting up to shenagians with townies. But is their fight really ending?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. The Ocean Flyers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: the fic I am writing for you all is a mumswap. Popularized by the fan episode The Smothering it takes the premise of swapping the primary gem trio of Steven Universe to Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper. My plan with this is to create a couple arcs at least out of this, updated whenever I feel like it because this is more a work to relax me than to turn into a job. Fanfiction for me is fun, so don’t go into reading this expecting a consistent schedule. That’s unreasonable out of a hobby for me. I hope you enjoy on its own terms though and hope that we can all have fun.

The young boy felt his feet gently gliding along the ocean surface, waves lapping at his toes. He was holding on tight and laughing his little heart out, enjoying the familiar feeling of a seaside breeze in his hair. Gripping onto his blue counterpart, he felt like he could properly experience the beauty of the Atlantic Ocean. The blue gem was giggling with him, holding on to the boy she was taking care of for the day. She loved the days Jasper and Peridot went on solo missions, for it meant that she could properly show Steven the ocean and get to spend time with him. It was the company that Lapis valued most on these flights. 

The pair were flying back from their most recent excursion. Their silhouettes were highlighted by the rising Delmarva sun. It was an early flight, sure, but the pair made this a part of their routine. It helped them feel the beauty of the Earth, and it reminded Steven of why he was even with the Crystal Gems at all. Plus, Steven was usually up this early for his donuts, so it didn’t bother him much at all. 

“Hey Steven, you feeling good up there?” Lapis asked her companion, blue hair chaotically blowing as her head shifted to look at him. 

“Yeah Lapis! I feel wonderful!” Steven enthusiastically replied. 

The gem couldn’t help but giggle. “That’s what you say every time.” 

“Yeah, you just don’t disappoint me.” He replied a little softer as the two approached the shore. Lapis slowed down as she commenced her landing maneuver. 

Lapis began to imitate a radio, “This is flight L&S 001 calling BCIT ATC, requesting permission to land.” 

“L&S 001 this is BCIT ATC, permission granted. Proceed to runway, uh, beach right next to the Big Donut,” Steven said, playing along and causing the two to laugh. Lapis gently set herself down, letting Steven slide off her back. The two were giggling as besties as they turned eastward, soaking in the precious summer sunrise. Delmarva’s beaches were famous for these views, and theirs was failing to disappoint. 

“Man, Steven, you never seem to get tired of that.” 

“Aww, well, I never really do, do I?” 

“Well I remember you loving these views as far as I can remember.” 

“How far away is that Lapis?” Steven turned to the blue gem, intrigued and knowing that it was probably story time for him. 

“Well, if you must know my little friend, it was since you were a little baby,” Lapis turned and smiled at him, “and let me guess, you want to know the story.” 

“Do I! Please tell me Lapis! Please,” he put a puppy expression on, making Lapis giggle at the enthusiasm he showed. 

“Okay I’ll tell you, but get comfortable,” Lapis replied, leading the way and crossing her legs right up against the lapping waves. Steven followed in tandem, seeming to mind his clothes getting a little wet in the process. 

“It all started 12 years ago, when you were just a baby. Oh, you were a little mess sometimes, and us gems had no clue how to raise a child. Greg was only better than us in that he at least read a book. And man, you would cry and cry some days. Worse, you would always cry whenever Greg was sleeping, like your gem was controlling you and making you want to annoy us all. “

“One day I was with Greg, I cannot really remember why. I think he just wanted to talk to me or I wanted to talk to him. Whatever it was, we ended up falling asleep and next thing I know, it’s sunrise and you are crying. And this one was the worst one we had seen you do at this point. Nothing Greg could try worked. He tried a bib, your blankie, and even your original bear. When the guitar couldn’t calm you down, something was up. It wasn’t food or water, I thought you were just looking for something new.”

“So, being the good gem I was, I came up with a split second idea. Honestly I kinda just took you, cradled you in my arms, and flew the little baby you to the middle of the shore. Man, Greg was angry. ‘Lapis, give me back my baby!’ he would yell, but I was dead set on making you happy. So I took you out to sea just in time to catch the sun rising. Wow it worked like a charm. We both hovered there, looking at that beautiful sky, soaking in the warmth of the sun. I had never seen you calm down so quickly before.” 

“So I flew back and was about to be yelled at by Greg for being irresponsible, but he saw you all calm and subdued and gave me the smallest thanks I had heard the man give. Though, a thank you is a thank you, and I took it over a lecture. And there I was, standing with you in my arms, watching the rising sun on this very shore. I guess that’s where this whole thing started, and may I say you have been one happy passenger!” 

“You bet I have Lapis! Man, I didn’t know we did it that long ago!” Steven said, awestruck. 

“Yeah it has been that long, and while you have changed you are always my best passenger!” 

“Yay! Thank you Lapis, though the story has made me hungry. Wanna go to the big donut?” He asked, his eyes returning to their familiar pleading look. 

“Aww, sure bud, just for you,” Lapis warmly replied, smiling as the two took off to Beach City’s finest donut shop. 

“Lapis, I still can’t believe you kidnapped me.” 

“Really, because that seems totally in character.” This prompted the young Steven to think for a moment. 

“Yeah you would totally do that,” he warmly replied to Lapis as the climbed the shore, laughing all the way to where their feet were taking them. 


	2. Warp Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Peridot go on a routine maintenance check of several warp pads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it’s time for the real story to begin after that more teasery thing last time. Oh yeah I am just gonna clarify, the title of the fic is a play on “Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!” Also seriously this took a while, maybe I'll be able to get through ch 3 easier.

Steven and Lapis ran back home, the young boy still having little sprinkles shining on his shirt. He apparently ate the donut too fast. Lapis chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm, wearing a soft smile as the two made their way home. 

Steven ran across the beach to the little house in front of the temple. The morning sun had not made the sand hot, allowing him to dash across Beach City’s well known shore. Sand and water shined in the morning sun, as if the Earth itself was purposely showing off its beauty. The temple quickly grew closer, and Steven eagerly climbed the stairs to the place he called home since he was four.   
“Peridot! Jasper! We’re home!” Steven shouted as he entered the room, only to find that it was just peridot in there. She was tall, her robotic fingers gliding across a green screen. Gem glyph dashed across the screen, fast enough that she was the only one who could read it. Peridot was too absorbed in the work, not registering the gem hybrid’s presence. 

“Peridot! I’m home!” the boy continued to shout as he ran up to the green gem, causing her to jump.

“Ah! Steven! You scared me.” 

“Sorry Peridot. Hey whatcha doing there?” He asked Peridot, as inquisitive as ever. Peridot gave him a look for a moment, brain processing every possibility. She was trying to do a rational analysis in that head of hers, at least that is what it looked like to any observer. Then a little grin came across her face. 

“I was just preparing for a warp pad inspection, routine work. Since the warp pads are our only means of rapid intraplanetary transportation, I have to occasionally look at them. Though, it does get lonely out there…” she purposely paused herself, watching Steven’s smile grow. 

“I know Peridot! I can come with you and keep you company!” He was practically jumping on her leg. Before even receiving Peridot’s yes, Steven was already running past a kitchen counter decked out with a snack plate and a half eaten cookie pack. He opened the fridge, rummaged around the cluttered, disorganized shelves and found an apple juice box. 

“Yeah Steven, you can come.” Peridot smiled at him preparing snacks for the all day affair. 

The screen door opened and the water gem came into the home. “Hey Peridot,” she said, locking eyes with the other gem. 

“Hey Lapis,” Peridot said, a little softer. “Was your morning flight good?” 

“Yeah, it was pleasant,” Lapis replied, her gaze shifting to the temple door. An arm crossed over her chest as she sighed. 

“Hey Lap, you okay?” Peridot asked, noticing the slight change in demeanor. 

“Yeah, I’m just going into my room for a bit.” Lapis replied as the 5 pointed door began to glow. She sighed and stepped in, giving Peridot a faint smile before leaving down the rocky hallway. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Peridot told her and smiled, then turned and saw Steven looking up at her. “Whaaa! Steven!” she jumped back a foot, nearly losing balance. “What do I say about sneaking up on me like that?”

“You say don’t do it.” His voice trailed off, knowing that he literally just walked up to her as she said bye to Lapis. “Is Lapis going to be okay, though?” he asked Peridot, a hint of genuine concern coming across. Peridot could tell it was different than the time he cried about snakes, this was different. Yet Peridot was used to this tone. 

“I’ve told you before that she’s going to be okay.” 

“Yeah but, she always seems to do this Peridot.”

“Well Steven, she just sometimes needs alone time. Give her some space and she’ll be back to herself.” Peridot’s eyes shifted to the door, staring and watering a little. Her body felt smaller, trying to comfort Steven. She wasn’t sure who really needed the comforting, though. 

“Alright Steven, let’s start. Are you ready.” Peridot faced down and smiled at the young boy grabbing his cheeseburger backpack. 

“More ready than I ever will be for our mission.” He replied with a passion in his voice. His words were firm and in a tone that any twelve year old will see as serious. 

“Steven, this isn’t a mission. It’s just a simple maintenance check,” Peridot replied in a deadpan tone, causing Steven to look at the floor and sigh in disappointment. “Oh but, don’t worry Steven, you’ll be on missions soon.” Peridot smiled at him, though she didn’t really know what soon meant. They did leave the physical training to Jasper, and Peridot wasn’t sure when he would be ready. The line was the most comfort she could give. 

“Okay Peridot,” he looked at the taller green gem, and gave her a smile. “we got a routine maintenance check to do!” he shouted with a similar enthusiasm to his comment about the mission. The boy's enthusiasm brought a smile to Peridot’s face. To her it seemed that Steven could make the most mundane chore seem like an adventure. Knowing what else she had planned, she was glad to have Steven with her. 

“Alright Steven, are you ready for the most exciting maintenance check you’ve ever been witness to?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Good, then let’s go!” As Peridot said that the warp pad activated. Shining blue covered their bodies as the two were taken into a steam between spaces, like a network of wormholes between locations on the planet Earth. 

Steven was tumbling and flipping in the warp stream, much to Peridot’s dismay. “Steven please this warp stream is an impressive piece of technology. Respect it and it will save you,” she said to him, the tone of a lecturing teacher coming through her voice. 

“Sorry Peridot,” he said back to her, voice losing some of the excitement that it had carried. 

The warp stream began to fade and the two entered a field of strawberries. Lush greens covered the old structures. Stone swords and shields were decorated in moss. Bright reds of strawberries stood out and provided a contrast to the greens and browns of the ruins. The occasional squirrel and other small mammals ran across the clearings, ducking and weaving between bushes. 

“Okay Peridot, let’s take a look at this pad!” Steven shouted, returning to his enthusiasm. Peridot quickly looked down and then started walking off the pad.

“Well this one looks good Steven” she told him, moving off the pad and pulling out her screen. “Oh yeah I should tell you, I am really here to continue my growing catalogue of Earth creatures. Jasper and Lapis prefer I at least look busy though, so I tell them that I am going on routine maintenance.” As she said this she approached a little bee. The insect was pollinating a flower, playing along its surface in the great cycle of Earth life.

“So Peridot, you catalogue Earth creatures.” 

“It’s a hobby Steven. Look here, this bee is pollinating a flower. And in such clarity, I normally struggle to find them doing something like this.” Peridot went on, focusing on the screen and becoming engrossed in her bestiary. The two walked around capturing any number of critters and plants. Their observations became little glyphs on Peridot’s screen, joining a long list of observations. 

“Hmm the strawberries here seem to be riper than last year’s observations. Interesting, life is continuing to thrive. Maybe within the next 5,000 years this place will be normal,” she mumbled to herself as Steven ran between berries and other plants, taking pictures with his phone. She enjoyed the company, and loved that Steven was taking to her little hobby like a fish to water. Sure, he had no organization to the logs, but he was trying, and that made her feel a little big. 

“Alright Steven, we are going to be moving on to Mask Island now!” Peridot shouted to him. 

“Coming!” Steven shouted, practically jumping towards his green companion. He overtook Peridot in a matter of seconds, and with a hop, a skip, and a jump, he landed on the light blue pad. Peridot slowly climbed up onto the pad in a couple of steps, tapping something on her screen and sending them off in a bright glow. 

The glow dissipated and the pair arrived in a place that seemed almost alien in its beauty. Exotic birds flew from the activated pad, giving color to the lush, tropical island. The plants around the pad were thick, making visibility hard. The beauty on display was capturing Peridot’s gaze as normal, causing her to fail to notice Steven falling from the air and onto the pad. 

“Oh! Steven, you need to keep yourself from doing that,” Peridot scolded at him, though Steven was too busy giggling to properly register her annoyance. 

“Wow Peridot, this place is beautiful!” 

“Yes Steven, it is,” Peridot said, her voice trailing off as she stepped off the pad and started taking notes. Steven ran off, taking pictures of little leaves and ladybugs as Peridot jotted some notes down. 

A bright little bird caught Peridot’s attention. It was majestic to her. A bright peak fading from red to orange accentuated the specced grey and black coat. It’s little wingspan taunted Peridot’s limited attention as it flapped around. To the gem’s mind this was the platonic finch, a perfect example of a specimen she had found on this island before. The rays of sunlight piercing the trees didn’t help her sudden infatuation. The gem was a captive audience, and she followed the little bird into some of the brush, jotting down every detail onto her screen. 

Steven was running off into some of the thicker brush, leaves pushing into his eyes, when a little vine snagged on his sandel. He was sent tumbling down a short cliff, dirt and bruises covering his legs and blemishing his skin. He made little oofs and grunts as he tumbled down, and a small dust cloud picked up as he finally hit the dirt at the bottom of the small cliff. 

“Oww that really hurt,” he groaned, dusting off his knees as he slowly got up. His toes ached thanks to the initial yank and his joints gave a little pain off. “Peridot!” he said a little loudly, taking in the surroundings as he tried to search for the green gem. He was in a clearing, brown and showing the bare dirt. 

“Hmm, I guess I fell down,” Steven said to himself. He looked up at the towering bit of dirt and bush he just fell down and contemplated the climb. Knowing his knees hurt, he took a quick rest, placing himself on the dirt by the cliff face. It was ambient, insect chirps and the sounds of distant waves creating a relaxing room tone for Steven. 

The built up atmosphere was interrupted by a distant thud. Steven perked up, his head moving side to side. THUD! Another one had gone off in the distance, a little louder. THUD! This one left an imprint on the wall. THUD! Brown dirt being displaced around the base of the clearing. THUD! Little paw prints were coming closer. THUD! THUD!

Steven backed up, scrambling against the wall with his little feet, clumsily falling around. His breathing picked up as panic overtook him. He saw the little crystal that formed the basis of something he knew too well, the monsters that he and the gems fought. “Oh no. Oh no Peridot!” He shouted as the panic overcame him. The monster was invisible, hints of dirt clinging onto the transparent skin as it came over towards the little boy.

“E-easy now there,” Steven said more in panic, desperately searching for a way out of his predicament. He thought for a few moments, when he saw the big shape of the monster appearing in the spread of the dirt. It would be hard but he might just be able to pull this off. He just needed a vine. 

THUD! THUD! He ignored the approaching monster and his own panic for a second, turning his head and he saw it. A small but thick vine hung down, trailing about halfway into the clearing and leading to a tipped over tree. It’s height was a little above where some of the dirt was hitting the monster, and he realized it was his only shot. 

He took a deep breath and ran, his feet kicking up dirt as he set off. The monster reared up, and Steven was sent flying as a tail crashed into him. He crashed into the wall, grunting and slowly getting back to his feet. He dusted off his knees and looked at the monster. His second charge was met with something similar, and he was left groaning on the wall again. The dust flew around, his lack of real experience showing. 

Finally though, his third attempt saw him running. He noticed the monster’s tail faintly rearing up and was able to dodge its mighty attack. He then moved and leaped onto its knee, the dust guiding his momentous climb. He climbed up to its back, grunts escaping as the monster gave a little growl. However, the younger boy’s limited training prevailed, and he made his leap. He gripped onto the vine, slightly slipping, but managing to steady himself. He climbed and climbed while the confounded monster smashed into the wall below.

Steven scaled the wall and then bolted into the woods, searching for the warp pad. He ran through bushes and by exposed roots, but nothing was phasing him. He could feel his heart beating faster as his breathing grew heavy. He just ran as fast as his legs would take him. The monster roared in the distance, but Steven didn’t care. He just had a target and the blurring forest around him got him closer to it. 

Then he saw a glint in the bushes. The warp was there, the wide circle forming a beacon of hope for Steven. He quickly stepped onto the pad, breathing heavily. It was the moment of truth. He had to learn how to warp or he would be in trouble. He squatted down, arms out, and grit his teeth. “Come on, warp!” he hissed through his tense face. He remembered the way Peridot could easily warp, but also the way it felt on him. He thought of home, and the lightness of the stream, and after a few moments a stream of light appeared. 

“Run me through this again”

“Right, I was with him on Mask Island, I jotted a note, and I guess he ran off. Oh stars I don’t know, I’m such a clo-” Peridot’s self deprecation was interrupted by a little scream coming from her mouth. The warp pad had activated, and neither she nor Jasper knew why. Peridot was a mess, her hair mangled in stress as she lifted her arm towards the pad, readying a shot. To everyone’s surprise, Steven floated above the pad and flopped onto it, panting and laughing in relief. He was about as messy as Peridot, covered in dust, but alive. 

“Oh my stars Steven!” Peridot ran to him and scooped him up into a tight hug. 

“Haha hey Peri, I’m okay,” Steven replied, not really processing what had happened. “I fell down a hole and a monster was in there though.” 

Peridot’s expression turned into sheer panic. “Oh my stars are you okay! Are you hurt? Are you panicking? Is the gem cracked?” Peridot’s anxious ranting was shut down by the tall, orange gem moving behind her. 

“Peridot, I’m fine,” Steven said as reassuringly as he really could.

“Steven, you used the warp pad.” Jasper said to him, a warrior’s smile decorating her face. “Peridot, you can call yourself a clod later. What’s done is done, and right now we deal with the monster Steven found. He’s nearly ready.” Jasper’s tone was some of the happiest the grizzled gem had shown. 

“You’re right Jasper, with the warp pad activation maybe his powers are manifesting,” Peridot said excitedly, the depreciation disappearing as she spoke. 

“Does this mean I can go on a mission soon!” Steven nearly shouted his heart out.

“Yes Steven, but I want to train you a little more first,” Jasper soaked in his approval as Steven nodded. 

“Right! And Peridot, you were right. That pad did save me in the end.” Both Steven and Peridot gave each other a warm smile as the two full gems departed, leaving Steven to tend to his crushed up snacks. 


End file.
